zootycoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Spinosaurus
|diet = |performer = No}} Spinosaurus was a large predatory dinosaur well known for its appearances in the film ''Jurassic Park III'' and the fact it was bigger than the presumed largest predatory dinosaurs. It is larger than Tyrannosaurus,'' Carcharodontosaurus,'' ''and Gigantosaurus. It featured in ''Zoo Tycoon: Dinosaur Digs. The name Spinosaurus derives from the fact that the dinosaur had a large flap of skin protruding from its back that was held up by elongated vertebrae, and was probably used to make the animal look larger to rivals or perhaps colour could be flushed through the structure to attract a mate. In Zoo Tycoon While they are not available in the original Zoo Tycoon, the Dinosaur Digs expansion pack adds them to the game. Spinosaurus are an adoptable dinosaur that lived in the Cretaceous period. They are easily upset, and escape if given even the smallest of chances. They jump low fences, so they require a high fence to keep guests safe and Spinosaurus from running wild, although a sunken exhibit is also an option as long as the exhibit is at least two levels into the ground. Upon meeting a male guest, it will roar loudly at him until he falls down, although he will not be killed. They are capable of battling the Tyrannosaurus rex, although they are usually defeated. It eats most other animals and attacks all herbivores, especially if they are smaller than itself, and is not compatible with any other sort of animal. They are a very strong and dangerous predator, one of several elements that makes their upkeep rather difficult at times. Players are recommended to take many precautions when building a Spinosaur exhibit. The main biome for Spinosaurus is Coniferous Forest. They generally like a large amount of rocks in their habitat, like the Large Rock and Coniferous Rock Formation, as well as several plants such as the Yew Tree and Norfolk Island Tree. There should be about one hundred squares of space, or 10x10 per Spinosaur. The terrain should have about 25% grass, and a bit of dirt and water. This should be ideal for the dinosaur, keeping it happy and preventing it from rampaging as long as other standards are met, such as having a Dino Cave for shelter. They require high happiness to breed, making them a bit difficult to keep, although once they reach this point, they have a high reproduction rate. Unfortunately, there is a ten month interval before the dinosaur can produce another child. It takes them three months to grow from the child stage to adult, and a twenty four month lifespan, leaving twenty one months of adulthood and only two points in time during which they can reproduce. The Spinosaurus lays eggs, each of which takes fifteen days to hatch. Each reproduction cycle can only bring a maximum and minimum of just one egg, furthering the already great difficulty of obtaining more spinosaurs. More impatient Zoo Tycoon players may simply buy more Spinosaurus, each being $4,100, although this is not recommended. Oftentimes, a spinosaur itself will be content with only having one or two other spinosaurs in its exhibit, though it will be unhappy alone. The Spinosaurus is incorrectly depicted as having an allosaurid-like head, despite the fact they were more crocodilian in shape. Spinosaurus also most likely inhabitated coastal regions, rather than Coniferous Forests. Gallery ZTDDSpino.jpg In Real Life Ibfix0.png emov Category:Dinosaur Digs animals Category:Extinct animals Category:User Made animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:African Animals Category:Theropods Category:Carnivores Category:Zoo Tycoon animals Category:Piscivores Category:Spinosaurid Category:Conversation Animals Category:Unlockable Dinosaurs Category:Coniferous Forest animals Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Predators Category:African Dinosaurs Category:African Carnivores Category:Official animals Category:Archosaurs